Natural Forces
by Samantha V
Summary: Marguerite is kidnapped, Roxton dies sort of and it's up to the rest to save them. This is my first fan-fic so please review.
1. The Storm

_I actually wrote, and posted, this story way back when, but never got around to finishing it. I always had an idea what I wanted to do, but was never happy with the result. Anyway, school and eventually grad school happened and it is only very recently that I've rediscovered how much I enjoy writing. So, long story short, I dug up my old story and finally wrote the ending. Actually there are two. The first is my original, and the second is new. Please let me know which one you prefer, or neither if they both stink. But, please be kind._

_Note: The story is set somewhere within the second season_.

_(Thanks Rapunzl for giving me the encouragement to finish this.)_

**Natural Forces**

**Chapter One**: **The Storm**

Marguerite closed her eyes, leaned against the balcony rail and tilted her head up to the sky, enjoying the hot gust of wind which caressed her skin. She liked the feel of approaching storms, they were as wild and unpredictable as she was.

Feigning interest in cleaning his guns, Roxton watched Marguerite closely. God, she was beautiful! But, more than that. He'd known beauties in his time, hell, lots of 'em, but this one was different. She was fascinating, smart, independent, tough as nails, but with a softness within which he was determined to grasp. One who he could be happy with forever.

A flash of lightening slashed across the sky, followed closely by a crash of thunder, shaking them both out of their reveries.

"Looks like it'll storm soon" commented Roxton.

"Figure that out all by yourself, did you?" replied Marguerite with a slight mocking smile, "Do you think it will delay them returning?"

Challenger, Ned and Veronica had journeyed the day before to the Zanga village to gather supplies and visit with Assai. It had originally only been Veronica who was to go but Ned transparently said he should go for protection and Challenger wanted to learn more about the medicinal value of the indigenous plants. Personally, Roxton thought that it was also to get a break from Marguerites near constant demands.

Joining her on the balcony Roxton gazed at the scudding clouds in the rapidly darkening sky, "This storm is coming on fast, I'm afraid they're likely to get wet, but it shouldn't slow them down much."

"Good, because I'm dying for a cup of tea" huffed Marguerite heading over to the bookcase. "There's nothing quite so civilized as reading a book while sipping tea."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll rush right through the jungle all the faster to get it to you" replied Roxton as he put the weapons away. "Why don't you make yourself useful and start dinner. Maybe if you took your time you won't burn it too badly."

Spinning to face him Marguerite angrily retorted "Me? Why do I have to cook again? It's your turn."

"You forget, my dear, I have to check the electric fence, hopefully shoot something for tomorrow's dinner, and protect you from ape-men, possibly in the rain! Unless of course you would like to trade . . . "

Crossing over to stand in front of him, eyes flashing with anger, and amusement, Marguerite gave in "Fine, I'll cook, but if you think that. . . . "

The simultaneous glare of light and blast of thunder reached them causing Marguerite to utter a shrill cry while Roxton grabbed her protectively. "That was close" he remarked distractedly, gazing out at the approaching gloom.

"Again with the obvious Roxton" Marguerite twisted out of his arms.

The sky had blackened to a shade of pitch and what had been a mild breeze quickened into a shrieking wail carrying sheets of pounding rain. Lightening, like a living thing, streaked by in a blinding frenzy, striking both the ground and nearby storm tossed trees.

"What is this?" Marguerite cried struggling to speak as the maelstrom of wind and water whipped through the tree-house, destroying as it went. "I've heard of fast storms but this is ridiculous."

Grabbing her arm to partially shield her from the onslaught Roxton had to shout to be heard, "I don't know, but we'd better get out of here! . We're forty feet up and no other trees around here have metal so we're likely to get hit by some of that lightening."

"What, leave shelter and go out into the storm, are you crazy . . . "

The concussive force of the lightening strike brought them to their knees, while the crash of sound made their ears ring. The storm howled through the freshly opened hole in the roof, making the most of its new entrance. Grabbing Marguerites hand tightly in his own Roxton yelled "Now is not the time for debate, let's go." The comfortable space which they all shared was gone in a morass of water, tables, books, supplies and papers. Roxton quickly abandoned any thought of packing anything and took his gun which was, as usual, close at hand.

The darkness fed their fears as he half-dragged the shaking Marguerite toward the elevator and he prayed God that it still worked. Shoving her in before him, he activated the mechanism which sent them shakily downwards. Marguerite clung to him as slivers of flashing light and the boom of thunder seeped in toward them. Holding her slender frame Roxton inhaled the scent of her wet hair and gloried in the feel of her warmth next to his; he would protect her to the last fiber of his being. She was his, and now he only had to convince her of that.

"What now?" Marguerite yelled as they reached the bottom.

"We'll have to get somewhere low, far away from the tree-house" he answered as he helped her from the elevator. The wind dragged at them, driving the rain into their faces and plastering their clothes to their bodies.

"That's your plan?"

Taking hold of her arm Roxton steadied Marguerite as they struggled across the compound. Abruptly, as quickly as it came, the wind died, going from a mind-numbing howl to a whisper, rain and lightening ceased as the clouds abruptly thinned. From somewhere out in the torn jungle foliage a strange, low, discordant hum slithered through the air.

"What the . . . " gasped Roxton.

"This is way too strange Roxton, what is going on?" stammered Marguerite scraping her dark hair out of her eyes

"I don't know" Roxton, drew his gun "but there's something out there." Warily, he watched the tree-line while slowly moving them both back to the tree-house.

As if created from thin air, heavily armed warriors in black burst out of the trees to surround them. Bloody hell, thought Roxton, only six shots and no spare ammo! The hum, grew louder becoming clearly the deep intonation of chanting and the warriors parted to admit six figures in dark robes and cowls, hands entwined.

"Whoever you are, don't move!" ordered Roxton loudly, as he rapidly assessed the situation. There was no way he could stop them all but he could at least slow them down to give Marguerite a chance to get away. " When I say go, you make a run for it back to the tree-house."

"What, and leave you to have all the fun, I don't think so . . . "

"Marguerite . . . " Roxton hissed between clenched teeth.

"All right, all right."

Releasing her hand, Roxton stood between her and those approaching. The chanting grew louder with each step as they crossed the muddy ground, rapidly reaching a crescendo. Roxton could almost swear he saw the eyes of the central figure glow as he aimed his gun toward them, he heard the crunch of their footsteps and felt the sigh of the wind and then . . . he felt no more.

"Nooooooo!" screamed Marguerite as she rushed to kneel at his side. "John, John, speak to me, say something goddam it" she whispered as she touched his face. A feeling of unreality washed over her, what was but moments seemed like hours. Nothing had appeared to hit Roxton, but still she had seen the light fade from his face and his slow, boneless, collapse to the ground hadseemed to last an eternity.

"No . . . no . . . this is not happening . . . " tears blurred her vision as her fingers frantically searched for a nonexistent pulse. Sensing the strangers approach she turned to them, rage, horror and grief warring within her fine features. "You killed him, you bastards, you killed him . . . " seizing Roxton's fallen weapon, Marguerite whirled to her feet and shot blindly her hands aching with the gun's report. She may not have been aiming well but she shot straight, she knew she did, and still the bullets seem to just fall from the air and splash harmlessly onto the soggy ground. In disbelief Marguerite collapsed back to her knees.

"No, Marguerite, he is not yet dead" smoothly intoned the leader removing her cowl to reveal her face, old, yet strong, surmounted by a graceful braid of silver hair, a strangely figured black amulet upon her brow. "My name is Marag, leader of the Nerites. He could yet live, but for a small consideration."

What, did they mean a price? But of course, there was always a Price, she thought bitterly, but she'd give everything she had to get him back, . . . everything. Cradling Roxtons limp body to her Marguerite's voice shook, "Go on."

"You must join us, willingly, and travel onward to our holding."

"And if I don't accept this kind gesture . . . " Marguerite replied through nerveless lips.

"Well then, there is always a choice . . . " the elegant stranger stated with a sweeping gesture of her hand toward Roxton.

"Some choice! ..... You save his life . . . and I'll go." She had nothing to lose. The stillness of Roxton form made her desperate.

"Wise decision" a gentle smile enhanced her features, at odds with her brittle, brilliant, green eyes. Bowing her head and rejoining hands with her companions, a low hum began to emanate from them, building in waves, not one note but many, rising and rising until . . . complete silence. "It is done."

Close by a small lizard rustled in the underbrush and the insects droned, but for the sound of their breathing there was no change. "What? What's done? Nothing's done! Roxton don't leave me . . . " whispered Marguerite as she wept on his chest, clasping his hand.

Gently, his hand tightened in hers as Roxton weakly replied "Don't worry, 't will be all right."

"Bring her - carefully! Take him also. We will leave now as there is far to go before dark."

"Wait!" Marguerite, ever defiant was determined to remain with Roxton for as long as possible "How do you know who I am and what could you possibly want from me?"

"Patience child, all will be revealed in time," replacing her cowl Marag gracefully turned and lead the raiding party back the way they came.

As two guards swiftly pried Marguerite away from a groggy and disoriented Roxton others bound his hands and, supporting his arms, followed. Not able to take her eyes off of him she saw he could hardly walk and knew they'd have to bide their time until he recovered before they tried to escape.

Surrounded by guards she allowed herself to be taken into the rank tangle of growth. The verdant greenery passed by with the hours, but she was blind to their form and fragrance, instead she focused on the man being half-dragged behind her. Damn, but she had nearly lost him. When he fell, it was like having her heart torn out, a heart which she had thought walled off long ago. I love him, but I won't let anyone ever hurt me again, I need him but . . . Stop it! She chided herself, these situations have never worked out for you, best to ignore it until the feeling goes away - depend only on yourself and you'll never be disappointed. Despair and confusion rippled through her soul. With a heavy heart Marguerite trudged onwards as they steadily moved upwards toward the mountains.

Hearing a guard yell she cast a concerned glance at Roxton to see him being forced along.

Gazing fixedly at her form, Roxton mused that he must be feeling better, considering that he couldn't feel much worse. He wasn't sure what had happened to him, just remembered standing ready to shoot to protect Marguerite, a strange pulse had ripped through his body, and then nothing, only blackness. Until he had become aware of a warmth beside him, and the scent of her which he would know anywhere. Oh, but everything hurt, and he was exhausted, if it wasn't for the two burly men assisting him he would have fallen fifty times by now. Awkwardly, he paused by a clear mountain stream to splash cold water on his face, ropes chafing his wrists. "Keep moving" barked a guard, roughly yanking him to his feet and knocking off his hat. The guards were too many and he was too weak to escape, he'd have to bide his time to come up with a plan to save her, perhaps some sort of diversion, funny, he hadn't seen any dinosaurs, not a sign of a raptor - where's a T. rex. to sow confusion when you need it!


	2. Meanwhile Back At The Treehouse

Chapter Two: Meanwhile Back at The Tree-House 

  
  
  
  


Distant, across the plateau, a brilliantly colored bird raised its ruffled crest and whistled to its mate.

"My God, that sounds like Beethoven!" exclaimed the heavily laden man, as he stared with rapt attention up a tree.

"Challenger, are you feeling all right?" asked the beautiful blonde as she walked past him on the trail.

"Methinks the good Professor has been out in the sun too long," chuckled the younger, athletic blonde man, following closely behind.

"No, no Ned you didn't hear" Challenger replied. "And yes, I'm feeling fine, it's just that, that bird's song sounds almost exactly like the overture to Beethoven's 9th. Amazing!"

"Whatever you say Challenger" grinned Ned Malone pausing beside him. "How about we ponder that later, I don't know about you but it's not far now and I'm getting hungry."

"Very well, it can be investigated further after lunch" Challenger laughed and followed Malone, and Veronica who was rapidly disappearing down the path.

Shortly, they both came upon Veronica intently scanning the jungle.

"What is it?"

"Raptors?" asked Malone raising his rifle.

"No, I don't know. Something feels wrong, it's too quiet and . . . " she trailed off restless eyes scanning the dense underbrush. 

"Maybe it was that storm we heard earlier. That can certainly influence animal behavior" Challenger offered.

"Never mind, it's nothing, let's get going, I'm sure Marguerite is dying for her tea."

At the mention of the tempestuous brunette Challenger grimaced good-naturedly while Malone rolled his eyes and sighed. They both knew from experience how difficult she could be and the trip to the Zanga village had been a welcome respite of peace and quiet. Chuckling at their expressions Veronica turned and led them onwards toward the tree-house, difficult or no, they were looking forward to getting back.

Idly Malone noted the abrupt evidence of rain. "It looks like the tree-house just caught the edge of the storm." 

"Localized, but not uncommon, given the plateau's altitude and wind patterns" Challenger knowledgeably replied.

"Wait!" Veronica ordered coming back from further up the trail. "There have been others here. Footprints and lots of them."

"How old?" asked Malone.

"Maybe an hour or two." Veronica pulled her knife from her boot "They may still be around."

No words were needed as experience dictated their response. Malone checked his rifle, Challenger his shotgun, and both scanned the area as they stealthily moved, ready to fire. Slowly they reached the compound's perimeter, clothing soaked from the rain droplets shed by the sodden plants.

"Oh my God . . . " Challenger began. They all gaped in shock as they saw the tree-house. A large irregular hole had been ripped through the roof and the ground was heavy with water.

"Challenger, wait here and watch the tree-house while Ned and I make sure there aren't any uninvited guests nearby."

"Right, it could be a trap" the Professor agreed. Veronica nodded to Ned and they both slipped off. Challenger could see no signs of life and he feared the worst for his friends but knew it was foolhardy to rush in.

Inch by inch, he surveyed the area. The pattern of water deposition was remarkable, there was a consistent increase in water depth on the ground toward the tree-house which was independent of the elevation. Also, the hole in the roof, he was sure, was a lightening strike and there were several others all clustered in the same small defined region. How odd, there were no metal or mineral deposits that he was aware of that could . . . 

"See anything?"

Challenger was startled by Malone and Veronica's silent return. "No, nothing, not even birds."

"Let's go." Veronica motioned them forward. She could see that there had been many men and they had circled their prey. A reflection caught her eye and she pulled one of Roxton's pearl handled revolvers out of the mud.

"It's been fired."

"But we didn't find any bodies" noted Malone.

Veronica carefully read the marks on the ground. "Or blood, but they could have taken them with them, it's hard to tell, everything is all churned up, but it looks like only one fell."

"Bad aim?" Malone could hardly believe that there could have been that many targets and Roxton hadn't hit anything.

Veronica walked around the area. "Maybe, there are also smaller footprints, women or boys, I can't tell if they're Marguerites."

"Perhaps we'll find out more in the tree-house" suggested Challenger.

Cautiously, they entered the elevator and rose upwards. The disarray which met their eyes was unbelievable.

"Marguerite . . . Roxton . . . "

Despite the mess Veronica could tell that there had been no fight, all of the damage had been done by the storm. With an almost physical feeling of pain, she picked up one of Summerlee's botanical paintings where the fine, detailed work had become but streaks of rainbow hues. She righted a table and carefully placed the picture upon it. Much was gone, but they were just things, her friends were more important, she had to find them first and mourn any losses later.

"Any sign of them?" she asked Malone as he returned from the sleeping areas.

"None, and in all this " he gestured widely "I can't tell if anything is missing either. You?"

Shaking her head Veronica looked to see Challenger approach who also indicated he had found nothing. "So we don't know who took them or why, but I can tell which way they went and we will find them." Anger gripped Veronica as she thought of losing two more companions "Let's go."

"Just a moment Veronica," Challenger cautioned "there is something unusual about this storm. While I was waiting for you outside, I counted a minimum of eight lightening strikes within fifty feet of the tree-house Indeed, the entire storm seems to cover a very small area, maybe two hundred feet in diameter with here as its centre. Have you ever seen a storm of such focus and intensity before on the plateau?"

Puzzled, Veronica glanced at Malone who looked equally perplexed "I've seen lots of storms but . . . "

Lost in thought Challenger smiled as it all fell into place, "Also, the conditions are wrong for production of a thundercloud and the elevator was down . . . "

"What, exactly, are you getting at Challenger?"

A possibility crossed Malone's mind but it seemed too fantastic, "Are you suggesting that someone made a storm to force them out and then captured them?"

"Yes, a weather machine, there is no other logical explanation. The forces of nature have been circumvented and that can only be done by one means - science! But whom on the plateau would be capable of making such a thing?"

"No one that I know of. They couldn't just have knocked?!"

"I suggest that we advance with extreme caution and there are a few extras I'd like to bring along."

"Fine." Veronica was impatient "But make it fast, they've got a couple of hours on us and I don't want to lose the light" 

Nodding, Challenger hastened to his lab where he quickly collected his materials, his mind alight with the possibilities this discovery might present.

Meanwhile, Malone and Veronica searched through the once familiar space to find needed supplies, a task made more difficult as nothing was as it had been.

The trail was clear and they moved swiftly but Veronica was concerned as their quarry had made no effort to hide their tracks. It meant that either they were stupid, which wasn't likely, or so strong that they feared no challenge. From scuff marks it appeared that one, perhaps Roxton, was injured and being helped along, she knew that often wounded were disposed of by raiders if they slowed them down, and she quickened her pace. The hours passed, the light started to fade, traveling further ahead of the others she paused by a stream to await them when a pale shape bobbing in a pool caught her eye. 

Malone and Challenger had been pushing hard to keep up to Veronica but were not able to match her ability to almost glide through the jungle. Breathing hard they broke through the dense brush and stood wearily on the streambank.

"We're definitely on the right track" Veronica approached them holding a hat, wet and filthy, but clearly Roxton's.

"Well at least now we know for sure they've got them and they're still alive" Challenger red-faced and panting sat on a boulder to rest.

"Any idea at to where they're going?" asked Malone dropping his pack to scoop water from the stream.

"We're coming into Nerite land. I've never been here before but it is known among the Zanga as bad land. Little food, isolated, few people and lots of dinosaurs"

"Not a popular destination then" Challenger fanned his face with his hat despite the coolness of the day.

"No"

"Lots of dinosaurs? You're sure? We haven't seen one since we left" Malone asked looking around.

"Hmmmm," Challenger pulled out a compass which spun wildly. "As I suspected, the earth's geomagnetic pull has been altered here."

Ned peered at the erratic dial "Either that or we're in the Bermuda triangle."

"Yes, perhaps," Challenger managed a faint grin, "but primitive brains such as reptiles and specialized ones, as many birds, are more sensitive to changes in the earth's magnetic charge. This scrambling of magnetic fields could be enough to deter dinosaurs, a type of repellant if you will. Fascinating, I am most eager to speak with these people." Challenger, rested replaced his hat and prepared to travel.

"Somehow Challenger these particular natives don't seem very friendly" Malone joined him.

"We're losing light, we'd better keep moving and cover as much ground as possible before dark." Veronica trusted Challenger's conclusion, but she'd feel a lot safer knowing she could see trouble coming. Smoothly, she turned to lead them onwards. Falling into step behind her, they fell into the practiced, efficient pace which helped them to cross many miles before having to camp for the night.

Sitting on watch, staring into the dark, the many sounds of the night crept around Malone while Challenger and Veronica slept. He jumped at a nearby rustling in the bush, instantly alert he held his breath, aimed carefully, and saw a small furry face with whiskers stare at him and scamper away terrified. Glad that no one had seen that he slowly relaxed. He bet that would never have happened to Roxton. He admired the way the other man always seemed to know what was out there just by listening, reading the signs, and making it seem so easy like he wasn't even trying. Veronica was like that. She was . . . he didn't know where to begin. She was unlike any woman he had ever met fierce, independent, sweet, kind and oh, that smile. There were times when . . . 

A strong hand grabbed his shoulder, quickly Ned twisted round prepared to meet his attacker. "My turn for watch, get some sleep" Veronica smiled at his intensity. Malone nodded and moved to his makeshift bed, dreams haunted by a pair of captivating blue eyes.


	3. The Fortress

Chapter Three: The Fortress

  
  


Slowly the thinning, multi-hued greenery gave way to a smooth, broad, stone path leading to a pale fortress the facing wall embedded with a pair of large heavy iron-clad doors. Upon seeing their approach the large number of fierce looking warriors guarding the gate snapped to attention, racing to open the pathway. Fear and adoration gleamed in their faces as they knelt while Marag and the others passed and to Marguerite the sound of the door booming shut was very final. To her great surprise the imposing gateway yielded to a spacious courtyard where numerous captive birds and exotic flowers created a riot of colour, the slowly gathering dusk barely muting its beauty.

"I'm sure you're tired and in need of food and rest. My servants will see to your needs" stated Marag with a soft smile, motioning to three figures on the right.

"That's very generous of you but, what of my friend Lord Roxton?" Marguerite asked, straining to sound aloof and appreciative. She had lost sight of him after entering the doors and saw only the ever-present and far too populous guards about them.

"He is being cared for. You may visit him later. We shall speak more in the morning." With that she swept from the room followed by her silent, cowled companions.

The trio of female servants led Marguerite to a sumptuous suite, near decadent with silks and cushions, where she bathed in warm, scented water and was provided with a luxurious bed. But, though exhausted, sleep eluded her. Thoughts chased each other, round and round in a blur, and finally dreams brought images of Roxton falling, over and over; the night did not pass well.

  
  


Late the next morning, dressed in a soft, flowing gown, Marguerite was escorted to an equally comfortable, curtained room containing a table laden with food. But she could not eat. Slowly she walked around the room her fingers delicately tracing over the walls, everywhere she looked there was wealth. The appointments were silver, the walls inlaid with semiprecious stones, not terribly valuable perhaps, she had difficulty assessing them without her equipment, but they seemed to be of gemstone quality. Now if she could only get some of them loose . . . 

"Well, I see that you still have your priorities intact" rumbled a familiar tenor from the back of the room.

"John, are you okay?" wide-eyed Marguerite quickly crossed to where he sat.

"I've been better, but a bit more rest and I'll be fine " Roxton carefully replied taking in her too pale face and smudges beneath her eyes. "I must say, I prefer your accommodation to mine, it was, shall we say, more Spartan. As I seem to have missed some of the excitement, would you mind telling me where we are and why, exactly, we're here."

"How much do you remember?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Well pretty much everything, except for when I blacked out"

"John, you didn't just black out."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I made a deal . . . "

"I knew it!" 

"Would you please listen! You . . . when you fell . . . " Marguerites voice began to tremble and her eyes brightened with tears, as she unconsciously leaned forward to place her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. Silently, Roxton gathered her hand within his own and pulled her tight against him, gently caressing her hair. Remembering the shock of when she'd nearly lost him and the solace of his arms were overwhelming, if she let it, in this simple act of comfort she was lost. But, there were things she still had to do, places to be, so not now, not yet. Summoning her willpower she pulled back. "Anyway, I agreed to go along with them if they saved you."

"What!"

"Well, 'Thanks' would be nice" answered Marguerite, pulling herself together.

"Who . . . ?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the ring of booted feet on the stone floor.

"The Lady requests your presence. The one only, not him, he wait" the guard rasped gesturing toward Roxton. "Now wait just a minute . . . " alarmed Roxton rose to his feet.

"It's okay, really, I'll be fine" Marguerite hastened. "Lead the way" and with a last quick glance at Roxton she left the room.

Even by Marguerites standards, Marag's chamber was magnificent. The walls of translucent quartz practically glowed, writhing with heavy veins of gold, while a large central dias was arrayed with a hoard of minerals and crystals of all shapes, sizes and colours. The reflection of the firelight arcing within their facets was dazzling.

Marag stood by a birdcage holding a canary in the corner while her cowled companions, their faces in shadow, stood silently by the back wall.

"Ah, my child, glad that you could join us would you like to take a seat?"

"I prefer to stand thank-you." Marguerite noted that there were no other exit doors save the one which she had just come through.

"As you wish. You have arrived at a most auspicious time, the local peoples have arrived to give us their offerings" smiled Morag.

"Offerings?" Marguerite's face brightened as she saw about a dozen figures clad in rough-woven robes, faces hidden, approach carrying heavy ironbound boxes "What sort of offerings?"

"You shall see."

One by one, with conscious ceremony, they came slowly forward, bowed, placed their gift at the foot of the dias, and retreated. Graciously, Marag acknowledged each until they were again alone.

"You may take what you wish." 

Unable to resist Marguerite stepped before the nearest of the boxes and opened it to reveal a magnificent necklace of rare pink topaz. Taking it out of its box she held it so the jewels caught the light, "My, my this is most impressive." She had never seen stones of such size and quality, except perhaps when she had been in Russia. These were prizes indeed, and this was just the first box!

Smiling slowly Marag broke Marguerites concentration "This is but a trifle compared with what we have to offer."

Tearing her attention from the stones Marguerite turned to face her, striving to sound cordial, "And what might that be? You mentioned an explanation."

"Of course." Crossing over to the dias Marag reverently picked up an odd, dull black crystal, somewhat smaller than the rest. "Do you know what this is?"

"A bit off topic," Marguerite replied peering closely at the stone, "but, I don't really recognise it, some sort of meteoric material perhaps."

"Very good, it is not much to look at, but yet . . . " with great care Marag placed it within her hand.

Marguerite gasped as she felt an instant shock, she could feel heat and it seemed to pulse with a pulling energy; a flush rose in her face and neck. Repulsed she hurriedly handed it back "What is that!"

"That, my child, is why we brought you here" Marag chuckled, replacing the stone and moving over to the birdcage. "The world , indeed the universe, is ruled by harmony, and by that I mean a harmony of energy, all around us. Forces which shape and direct every aspect of our being." Carefully removing the tame bird from its confines Marag walked over to Marguerite. "My mind and those of my companions are bonded as one with the rhythm of the universe, alone we are strong but together much more so. When we choose, we are able to harness this energy and bend it to our will. A bit of an over-simplification perhaps, but that will suffice for now."

"That's fascinating, but what does this have to do with me?" asked Marguerite with a shake of her head. 

Pacing, Marag gently petted the tiny bird. "You see, together, my companions and I are able to temporarily alter local energy flows on a very small level. For instance, changing the pull of the earth to draw rapidly moving objects toward it, changing the pattern of the weather for crops, or repelling predators. It's why we received those offerings today, we protect the people from harm and they, in turn, thank us."

"How very good of you."

"Yes. The stones can focus and amplify our abilities, each to a different extent. But this one, this stone is old, far older than this planet, from beyond the rim of the universe, it still echoes the vibration from the dawn of time and it shall serve as our pathway to the energy of the infinite." Her fanatical devotion was reflected in her enraptured eyes. "However, we have not yet fully succeeding in harnessing this ones power because we have lacked one final note, if you will."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"You are very special Marguerite. We have been able to sense you for some time, but it is only now that we have been able to track you down. Once your mind is blended permanently with ours, we will be complete!" Fervour gripped her being , "There is much which we can offer you, all the comforts of our home, a way off of the plateaus for you and your friend... and more. Think of the possibilities, my child, these baubles are but nothing! We know well of the world outside, you could have everything your heart desires!" 

"But I am curious what, do you get?"

"I am disappointed, for such a mind to think so small." Marag moved to stand back in front of her a hint of madness twisting ather face "We will control everything, everywhere, we will rule the world and become their new gods!"

"And if I don't agree?"

"That would be regrettable, it is better if the mind is willing" sighed Marag as calmness returned, the guise of serenity again cloaking her features. "You would be difficult to replace but, what we give, we can also take away."

With that Marag glanced upon the bird nestled in her palm. To her horror Marguerite saw it fall over and die in a method all too familiar.

"I thought that you needed the others to do that!" she exclaimed.

"Small creature, small life force, I can easily manage such on my own. Sometimes examples must be made. The Lord John Roxton is a very handsome man and a fine companion for you, sadly, should you decline our offer, we could not allow either of you to continue. I promise, you will feel no pain but, there would be no coming back. The confluences of energy will peak at moon-rise tonight. You have until then to decide."

  
  


In a trance Marguerite was led back, everything looked the same, it was the same, but somehow all had changed. Infinite power, infinite wealth these were no small things to dismiss out of hand, they were more than she had ever dreamed of. To be able to do anything, be anything, have whatever she wished, whenever she wished, never again to have to jump at shadows or answer to anybody! So Morag was a little unstable, most brilliant people were, it might make her easier to manipulate. Even if this ultimate power was so much zealous babble, she could do amazing things and those abilities could come in very handy, besides she didn't want John to get hurt again. At that thought she paused, what of Roxton and the others, she would most certainly be able to help them, but at what cost, what did she mean by permanently blended?

  
  


Bored and worried, Roxton had waited. He had learned that there were two guards posted at the only door at all times, regular patrols of at least four passed down the hallway at roughly ten minute intervals, that the little green crunchy things in the thoughtfully provided buffet were to be avoided and that he really didn't care much for the gaudy draperies. It was with great reliefthat he saw Marguerites form in the doorway but if she'd been pale before, she was practically ghostly now, ignoring his bodies protests he stood before her. Vaguely Marguerite realized that she'd reached the curtained room.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, fine, fine, never better and you?"

"Uh, huh, I think that you had better sit down."

"Sure why not." Distractedly Marguerite allowed herself to be led to a chair while Roxton positioned himself beside her. 

"We might not have much time. Tell me what happened."

"It seems that they want me for my mind."

"Well, I'm sure that's a first," Roxton chuckled but caught himself when he saw Marguerite's glare, "Sorry, go on."

"Well, Marag...."

"Who?"

Irritation snapped her out of her fog "Don't you know anything?"

"Well in this case, quite frankly, no. The walls are more talkative than the people."

Briefly Marguerite summarized what had happened, disbelief growing in Roxton's face as he listened. Roxton knew that he'd been hurt, but killed? The thought shook him, but now was not the time to dwell on it.

"....let's see become a god or worm food? Hmmmm.... decisions, decisions."

"And you believed her?"

"You died! That storm! We have both seen what she and her merry little band can do. I thought it wise not to call her crazy at the time."

"Point taken. Well at least we have until tonight. Challenger and the others must be looking for us by now, we left a trail a mile wide. There are plenty of guards and we've got no weapons, but we'll think of something." Marguerite noticed how stiffly Roxton got up to wander about the room.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Fine, considering!" Boots echoed within the corridor. "It sounds like they're coming to take me back" he sighed recalling his barren cell. "I wonder if they'd let me take a few cushions along."

"The mighty hunter Lord John Roxton needs a pillow to sleep...." Marguerite mockingly began, but worry and fear drowned out her usual bravado. As the guards came Roxton gently reached out to caress her face and left. 

  
  



	4. Rescue?

Chapter Four: Rescue? 

  
  


Moving out at dawn Ned, Veronica and Challenger followed the tracks to the stone road where they were forced to dodge heavily armed, dark clad patrols before stealthily approaching their goal. All thoughts of an easy rescue vanished as they surveyed the many protectors and formidable defenses of the great fortress. Knowing they stood no chance without a plan they retreated to the shelter of a rocky outcropping.

"There's no way we can get in there!" Ned crouched beside Challenger. 

"So many men, there must be a village nearby. We'll find out more there."

"Sound idea."

The prosperous looking village revealed itself readily. Set amongst lush, green, orderly fields Challenger thought that it reminded him a bit of England. "Remarkable, they must be manipulating the weather to provide optimum growing conditions. Do you think it's safe?"

"They're not looking for us," Veronica saw a fair number of soldiers but they were at ease, not watchful "We can just blend with the local population and gather information."

"Blend? It looks like a monk convention!" Ned indicated the be-robed inhabitants.

"Come on my boy, have faith," Challenger clapped Ned on the shoulder.

Casually entering the village they found themselves in a market, the numerous stalls selling everything from live, squawking, birds to food and fine fabrics. The villagers going quietly about their business darted distrustful glances upon the strangers.

"Perhaps it's best if we split up, but be careful." Challenger acknowledged the numerous warriors lounging about. Going their separate ways, Challenger wandered over to a merchant with sparkling wares while Veronica walked further down. Feeling very conspicuous, Ned noticed one seller who also appeared a stranger as, unlike the others, he wore no robe but rather plain, woven trousers and a shirt.

"Can I interest you in some fruit? They're fresh-picked this morning" the elderly man offered.

"Ummm, maybe" Ned idly browsed "Are you from around here?"

"Oh yes, I was born and raised in this very village, though it was very different then, of course."

"I'm not."

"Not what?"

"From around here."

"I could tell that from a mile off!" the man laughed heartily, brown eyes twinkling beneath his snowy hair "What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for some friends of mine who have been taken to a place not far from here, perhaps you know it? There's a fortress . . . "

The man raised his hand to stop him, concern etched in his face "Trouble there son, I advise you forget all about it."

"Why?"

Uneasily the man glanced toward two passing guards and gestured for Ned to follow him into the dim recess of his doorway. "I'll tell you this for my own reasons, but stay away from there!"

"Again, why?"

"Around here there is but one power and it lives there" the man sighed, sat down and waved Ned across from him. "Many years ago this place was much different, we lived within a stockade and were ever under attack by marauding beasts, but we managed. Then this woman came, Marag, a stranger, and settled with us. Welcomed her we did, but from the beginning she was different. She could tell when things would happen before time and sense people's minds. Some said she was a witch, but she did no harm, merely sought the stones common in these mountains, so she stayed. Then one day, she had Darsh, one of the elders, constantly by her side, awake but silent, not acknowledging others, it was like he was sleepwalking. It's hard to explain, anyway, odd things happened, some people's crops flourished while others withered, livestock suffered the same fate and then another joined her by her side. There was talk, oh yes, and some grew fearful." His face grew pensive as he remembered, eyes distant to things past "but the village began to prosper and was seen to be she who improved the crops and lessened the attacks. Still others joined, some willingly and, if word be true, some not, and became her companions, never speaking or recognizing their loved ones. Soon she was telling others what to do, and she became revered but this did not sit well with some. I remember it like yesterday! Just there," he pointed at an unremarkable spot in the dusty street, "she was attacked by two such men and only by looking at them she struck them both down, dead! Then they joined hands, she and her companions, they were four then, she pointed at one and he came back! Breathing and crying! I saw! No one ever dared go against her openly again. So Marag's power grows, and the people both fear and worship her."

"But not you?" 

"We were weak, lulled into complacency, and now are all but servants. Those who displease or disobey are punished, severely, she knows no mercy. My name is Nebo. My grandson Kern was the last joined of her disciples. He is lost to me."

"I am sorry, but if her power is so great why does she need all the soldiers?"

"Ah my boy, as many with power, she has ambition. If your friends are with her then they are in great danger."

"Thank-you, you have been very helpful."

"Good luck son," Nebo watched as he strode away, hair shining in the sun, so like my Kern, may he avoid his fate.

Ned crossed the market to find Challenger in quiet, puzzled, observation. "Odd, but these people are not very technologically advanced, they seem to be a basic agrarian society, hardly capable of something like a weather machine."

"I think I might be able to help with that" Ned looked around. "Let's find Veronica and I'll explain."

Together they walked along to meet up with her across the market. Finding a sparsely populated bar they seated themselves and accepted a dark, pungent drink. There, Ned told them all which he had learned.

"Most interesting," Challenger stroked his beard as he digested the information, "if what he told you is true, then this Marag, has some sort of mental power by which she is able to enslave others and use their abilities to feed her own."

"But how?" Veronica had never heard of such a thing.

"That I don't know, but evidently she can manipulate energy of all kinds. Geomagnetic, physical, she probably kills by disrupting the minute electrical pulses inside a person's body. Incredible! Not what I expected at all!"

"How can we stop her, or at least get Marguerite and Roxton back?"

"Well, we must assume that Marag wants one or both of them to 'join' her and once that happens . . . I don't know if we can get them back, mentally anyway."

The dim interior was momentarily brightened by a flash of light as the door opened to admit a group of guards who sauntered over to the bar. One or two made more than a passing notice of the small, strangely dressed group in the corner.

"We have to find a way" Veronica, speaking softly, was not one to give up easily. "Do you think your friend, Nebo, would be able to help us?"

"I don't know but it's worth a try. We'd better go." They had all noticed the unwanted attention and wishing to neither explain, nor announce their presence they quietly left.

A light breeze stirred the seller's wares as they re-entered the market, moving as one to theirgreatest hope of aid. They found him vigorously sweeping his already tidy shop, sending the dust motes dancing.

"Nebo, I'd like you to meet my friends George Challenger and Veronica"

Nodding, Nebo recognized purpose in their faces. "Let me guess. You need my help. I could tell that from a mile off too!" the laughter on his lips faded quickly away. "It is about your friends, yes? Please, please ..." closing his shop door he ushered them into his comfortable living quarters.

"We need to find a way into Marag's fortress. Something other than the front door," Ned laid his pack alongside the others on the floor.

"There are other ways but they're all as heavily guarded, maybe more so." Nebo paused thoughtfully, "Almost all are checked who would enter."

Ned turned to Veronica "What about going over the walls?"

She shook her head, "They're at least fifty feet high with few handholds. How about a diversion to draw off the guards?"

"We're too few to try to fight our way in . . . "

"There may be one way, but it is dangerous" with some effort Nebo rose to fill a glass with water. "The faithful pay homage to Marag with gifts - they are not checked. You may be able to get in with them."

"There are others who would help us?" Challenger would welcome some new allies.

"Not willingly no."

"I think I see what you're getting at," Veronica smiled seeing possibilities, "tell us more."

Nebo knew little but gave them what information he could. It was enough. Together they conceived a plan to enter the fortress and hopefully mount a rescue. Time was precious, not to be wasted, stepping back out into the sunlight, they hastened across the village, carefully avoiding the armed patrols. 

  
  


The elders had gathered in a formidable central building, each collecting their chosen offering and proceeding with stately grace onto the road to Marag's stronghold. All made it but three. While the line snaked away around a corner Nebo intercepted and delayed the unfortunate few so silently, the others sprang out from hiding and quickly knocked them out cold. Placing them where they would not soon be found, they donned the rough, brown robes and joined up with the procession. Veronica had kept her knives, Ned his .45, all which their disguises would permit. With measured pace they walked, with nervous apprehension they continued, peering out from beneath low drawn cowls. 

Past the phalanx of warriors, through the great heavy doors, they gained entrance to her sanctum. The beauty near blinded them but the scores of dark clad men put an end to their hopes of a quick daring rescue. They saw Marag, false benevolence upon her face, they saw Marguerite, conflicting greed and distress upon hers. Where was Roxton? Ned burned to do something, anything, but knew that one gun and Veronica's weapons would not be enough, so, emulating those before they deposited their offerings and reluctantly departed. The guards in the hall were far fewer. Sensing opportunity, Veronica slowed to break away from the main group, then with lithe agility, launched herself at the nearest sentry. Alert to her sudden movement Malone and Challenger also swiftly dispatched their opponents. Hiding them as best they could they moved off in search of Roxton. 

Their feet were quiet as they ghosted through the cool corridors, guards paying scant attention to the visitors, for who but the faithful would dare enter their domain? As the minutes ticked by splendor gave way to rough utility, a warren of shadowy corridors each beckoning with numerous barred entryways; a tinge of desperation began to haunt them. Suddenly, the insistent clamor of an alarm reverberated and having found neither of their friends, they now had to save themselves. Down one long, dank hallway a lone guard shouted challenge, pretending innocence they advanced until the warrior realized too late his error. Madly improvising a plan Ned put on the black uniform of the defeated and returned them as they came. Bluffing their way through the confusion amongst the running guards and shouted orders they found themselves standing upon the road to the village and heading for their sanctuary.

The frustration was clearly written in their faces when they entered Nebo's simple kitchen and seated themselves at the rough wooden table..

"I did not go well?"

"That's putting it mildly," Ned sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "We were so close, I know we were. If we only had more time..."

"Well, at least we know where Roxton isn't" Veronica accepted a drink from Nebo. 

"We'll certainly be better prepared for the next time."

"I am sorry to say that you had best plan quickly," Nebo seated himself heavily, "I have learned that Marag takes a new companion tonight."

"Oh good, no pressure..."

"We'll find a way, we have to."

"I know well the pain of loss, and wish it on no one" Nebo pushed back his chair and with concerted effort stood up, "You can count on my help!" Wishing for none to see the glistening of tears he hurriedly turned and busied himself preparing some food for his new friends.

"Well then, what we need is a plan."

Slowly they began to give forth ideas, from the inane to the fantastic. Described, digested and dissected each potentiality was weighed and, if need be discarded. As the shadows lengthened and time grew short their thin plan was formed. Success was imperative as failure could well result in the loss of all.


	5. Fate

**Chapter Five:**** Fate**

"It's about time!" Marguerite had heard the alarm sound and knew it had to be the others trying to get them out. There were now four guards at her door and despite the noise no rescue appeared forthcoming. So, where were they? Slowly, the commotion subsided and the rhythm of marching feet matched her own as she paced the room her anxiety increasing with each passing hour.

"Good evening, my dear, so sorry to disturb you but I'm sure you must be wondering about what happened earlier" Marag gracefully swept in and seated herself on a chair.

Startled at her sudden entrance Marguerite turned to face her, "Well, now that you mention it, is that sort of thing normal for around here?"

"Actually, no. We are a very peaceful people, but it seems that a group of outsiders managed to get inside my home and injured some of my guards."

"Oh, and did they get away?"

"They are being searched for as we speak, they will not escape, two of them, a female and an older male , were injured themselves so they won't get very far."

Marguerite searched Marag's face "And what will you do when you find them?"

Marag smiled "That depends, we take this matter very seriously but we could be lenient if we were so inclined." She stood and walked towards the door, "However, time is getting on and I suggest that you make ready for the assembly tonight. You have a decision to make, I am sure that it will be the right one."

Marguerite had a great deal of experience with liars and either Marag was one of the best or she was telling the truth. In either case it appeared most likely that Challenger and Veronica were on the run, probably with Malone, and with Roxton locked up rescue was not imminent. Like usual, she would have to deal with the situation on her own to get herself out of there. One thing she had learned during her life was that if there was a choice to be made, survive first and deal with the consequences later.

*******

Neither clock nor window told her if it was still day or yet night, only the arrival of the servants let her know that the time was near. They placed a gown of silvery-grey upon her, the topaz necklace graced her neck and a strangely figured black amulet upon her brow. Four guards arrived to provide escort through the coldly gleaming hallways back into the crystal room where all was in readiness. Shadows on shadows, she was unprepared for the dimness and her eyes took moments to adjust. The edges of the room were shrouded in darkness relieved only by the deeper black of human outlines, while cleverly hidden windows high up gave glimpses of the star spangled sky and luminous moon. All light that there was focussed upon the dias, the black crystal dully gleaming, and those who were circled around it.

"Welcome my child," Marag, resplendent in a fine black robe , beamed at her "Come, take your place."

Marguerite moved forward to stand in the sole vacancy across from Marag.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I...." she hesitated, for the first time she saw all of their faces, old and young, each an unseeing shell, except for the one with hunger in her eyes.

"I am so sorry my child," Marag nodded to her assistants "I had hoped this would not be necessary, but I see that you need further convincing."

Two hooded guards dragged a struggling Roxton into view, hands behind his back.

"Marguerite don't..."

"Silence!" one of his guards shoved him forward onto his knees.

"Perhaps another example would be in order..."

"That won't be necessary."

"You will join us of your own free will?"

"Yes, if you promise to free him."

"But of course, you have my word."

Marguerite nodded, of the few which she trusted Marag was not one, but there were no more options.

Turning to face her assembled brethren Marag raised her arms, "We stand before you prepared to step beyond this realm of matter to ride the waves of the cosmos. There will be no man, woman or child who shall not feel the extent of our power. We shall have a world of order, of control, where all are cared for and know their place. The rewards will be great for all who stand by our side, while any who do not recognize our undisputed rule shall be defeated. There will be no others before us!" Lowering her arms Marag turned her attention back to the stone and in unison she and her companions set their right hands upon it; a low chant began among the assembled.

"My child?" Marag looked warningly at Marguerite.

With a last glance towards Roxton she slowly extended her hand and placed it upon the smooth, cold stone. It was that same drawing power which she had felt before only far more powerful, like a hot, viperish current pulsing through her whole being, claiming her as its own, she could no more move her body as scream. All which surrounded her faded to mist. Inwards and downwards Marguerite's thoughts spun out of control, disjointed images swirled and there were other thoughts, other memories, not hers, foreign, frightening in their intensity. Visions as elusive as smoke blurred, lost focus and shredded to wisps - her parents, Adrienne, Summerlee, Challenger, Malone, Veronica, Roxton. No, she couldn't lose that! Focussing what little of her mind was still her own she captured the feel of his hair, the sound of his laugh, the way he could make her smile. In a corner of her soul they would be together forever.

From across the room Roxton could see the awareness draining from Marguerite's face and he feared they had waited too long. "Now!" Challenger yelled, and Roxton bolted towards her. The hard tackle ripped her away from direct contact, landing them both sprawling outside of the pool of light. He could hear Ned and Veronica, free of their disguises, fighting with the guards to hold them back as Challenger ran to scoop up the black stone. Gently turning Marguerite's head towards him he saw nothing but emptiness reflected within her eyes. Through the confusion of panicked faithful and gun smoke he saw Ned and Veronica keeping most of the guards at bay, but a few were heading for Challenger and his prize. Marag, recovering quickly from the shock of the attack, organized her forces. Grabbing a sword from a fallen guard he stood between those advancing and his friend. Dimly he could hear thunder.

Closely inspecting the stone Challenger sought its weakest point. It was too dark for this, he needed more time, what he wouldn't give for a portable fluoroscope. Roxton was holding his own but he could see the warriors coming closer. No matter, merely trace any obvious fractures to a junction and.... there it was. Placing his crude chisel upon it he rapped sharply, once, with the pommel of his sword.

The crystal shattered. Marag and her companions clutched their heads and reeled as the fleeting, diamond hard pain lanced through their skulls. Marag's mind contracted back to it's previous state, fury coursing through her at the loss, but the other's power was still hers, she would find another crystal, now there was work to do. Summoning them, they joined hands to become one, and slowly the discordant hum began to build seeking a target.

The close quarters prevented the use of bows but the trained soldiers of Marag's army skilfully applied knife and blade. Veronica, hard pressed to maintain her position, evaded a stabbing lunge and disabled with a powerful kick to the mid-section, only to be faced by two more opponents. They just kept coming. Employing every trick she'd ever learned she sought to close the door and bar entrance to more combatants but, no matter what happened, she remained aware of Malone. Running out of ammunition he had grabbed for the nearest weapon and fought sword to sword by her side. A glancing blow cut him slightly on his temple when he blocked a curving slash, he hoped that this plan worked as he wasn't sure how long they could hold out. The clashof battle drowned out all else.

"Challenger, it's not working!" throwing off his last opponent Roxton saw Marag and sickly realized what was about to happen. There was only one thing to do and tightly gripping his sword he ran towards her.

She was strong, she would make these strangers pay for their insolence, but slowly. Her skin prickled, the charge in the air of the intensifying storm a symbol of her anger and unleashing her will she drew out the lives of the intruders. Glowing with malice she watched them all crumple - the two who foolishly thought they could rout her soldiers, the big man who would dare attack her and now crawled, but, most of all, he who had smashed her treasure. None shall live who... bright pain like cold fire shafted through her. A strangled cry erupted from her throat as she looked, astonished, at the sword clattering to the floor from the hand of a frail old man. Eyes wide with disbelief, Marag collapsed, her features frozen in hate.

Their leader fallen, the guards and faithful began to retreat while those who were her companions wandered uncomprehendingly. The reflections of the sheet lightening lent the room a freakish hue, while the rolling barrage of thunder grew astonishingly loud.

Feeling his strength rapidly returning Roxton stood, to see the others also recovering - Malone helping Veronica up and Challenger stood by Nebo who stared transfixed at Marag's body.

Straining to see, Roxton could only just make out the outline of Marguerite's body lying on the floor. "Marguerite, are you all right?" bracing her shoulders, Roxton brushed the hair from her face, relieved to see that she was breathing, but seeing little life in her eyes.

Challenger hurried over to them from where he'd been talking to Malone and Veronica. "How is she? Can she walk?"

"I don't know she's pretty dazed."

"You'll have to help her, we need to get out - now! The force of this storm is going to be in direct proportion to Marag's abilities and if what we felt is any indication of what her power was capable of this fortress may well be destroyed."

"Right, gather the others and let's get the hell out of here."

"Already done."

Helping Marguerite up, Roxton slipped his arm around her slender waist and half-carried her to where the others were waiting. Those who had been companions were being shepherded forward in a loose knot. The fortress shook and chunks of rock rained down on them from the ceiling as the storm pounded down. Reaching the now abandoned great doors they fled into the night leaving behind the grotesque ambitions of Marag to be reduced to dust.


	6. Epilogue 1

**Epilogue #1 (Original)**

The humidity weighed heavily in the air as the sun sought to bring light to the shadows, distant rumblings providing reminders of the day past.

Quietly closing the bedroom door behind him Challenger entered the room where Roxton was cleaning the guns.

"How is she?"

"Awake, finally. I think that she'll be fine with rest but it would be best if we got back to the tree-house as soon as possible."

"Why? You just said she was all right!"

"Physically, yes, but there is much which we don't know about the mind. It may speed her recovery to be within familiar surroundings."

"Well, we're just about ready. If you want to speak to Nebo, he's outside with Veronica and Malone. I'll keep an eye on Marguerite."

Challenger nodded thoughtfully and went off in search of their host.

Having cleaned the last bit of grit from the bolt of the rifle, Roxton was giving it a final inspection when he heard a crash and muffled curse from the adjoining room. Half-lying on the floor next to an overturned chair Marguerite didn't even look up when Roxton entered; her dark hair a curtain in front of her bowed head.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just a bit dizzy that's all. Aren't you supposed to knock before entering a lady's room."

"I'll have to remember that for the next time that happens. Here, let me help you up." Putting his hands under her elbows he lifted her to her feet causing a fresh wave of lightheadedness to wash over her. Leaning heavily against Roxton, Marguerite's quickened breath and shaking hands were not totally due to her ordeal. Pulling away to sit on the edge of the bed she couldn't meet his concerned gaze. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Give me a few minutes and I'll get ready so we can get back to the tree-house."

"You're sure?" Marguerite's angry glare was enough to convince him and Roxton reluctantly moved to leave.

"Wait, don't go!" Marguerite had the sudden irrational feeling that if he left she'd never see him again "I mean, how are the others?"

Roxton pulled up a chair "Everyone's fine. They're outside talking to Nebo and his grandson. Ned's being treated as quite the hero. It was his idea to go in disguised as guards taking in prisoners. Must admit, it worked like a charm, they were led right to me."

"Really, I was wondering how they managed it" Marguerite remarked distractedly, gazing unseeingly out the window, wondering how could she continue.

"Are you sure you're all right? I know I've said this before, but if your ever want to talk, about what happened here with Marag, or anything else for that matter..."

"Really, I'm fine. I just need to rest for a while." Marguerite forced herself to smile.

Unconvinced, Roxton rose "Well, I'll be close by. You know where to find me."

Marguerite watched as he gently closed the door. She had never admitted anyone into her soul, and now that she realized what he meant to her, how could she possibly have a future with him, knowing what she was and the things which she'd done.

Tears of joy and sorrow, welled upwards "You are already a part of me."

**The End **


	7. Epilogue 2

Epilogue #2

Marguerite lay sitting up in bed, unseeing eyes gazing out at the trees, their rain-soaked leaves dazzling in the sunlight. The Spartan room and coarse furnishings neither appealed nor displeased her; she felt nothing. Distant rumblings provided reminders of the previous day's events.

A gentle knock on the door, softly repeated, went unanswered. The door eased open to reveal the tousled head of Challenger "Marguerite?"

Closing the door behind him he walked over to the bed.

"Marguerite, I know you can hear me. I want to help you but in order to do that I need you to talk to me."

His words rang hollow in Marguerite's mind.

"All right," Challenger pulled up a chair, "Perhaps it will help if I tell you what's happened."

Leaning forward he paused to find the words, "The concentrated lightening strikes appear to have completely destroyed the fortress, and you'll be happy to know that the rest of the others who Marag.... affected, are all alive and returned to their families." He felt it prudent not to mention that fully half remained in a blank vegetative state, much like Marguerite, while the others were looking to make a complete recovery. Thankfully that included Kern, Nebo's grandson.

"It's fascinating, really, what happened. It appears likely that somehow Marag caused each mind to be connected to hers, acting like part of an electric circuit in series, increasing power with each addition which...."

_Dimly Marguerite heard Challenger talking but it was as a muted hum, blending and echoing to only faintly whisper in a most distant corner of her psyche. Her last shreds of self crouched there, in chaos, screaming and screaming at the ripping away of all those things most precious to her. She could still sense the faint eddying current of Marag's malevolence like a serpent, twisting, burrowing and piercing, seeking residence in what was left of her thoughts. Time without end, an end without time. No way out, no way out...._

A faint zephyr of wind brushed the tendrils of her hair, causing her to slowly blink.

"... anyway," Challenger faltered slightly, but tried to sound cheerful "there is every reason to believe that you will make a complete recovery:" Peering closely, he was rewarded with not the slightest hint of recognition. Awkwardly patting her hand he stood and left the room.

Marguerite's hand curled slightly at the touch.

************

Quietly closing the bedroom door behind him Challenger entered the room where Roxton was cleaning the guns.

"How is she?"

"No change. I think that she'll be fine with rest, but it would be best if we got back to the tree-house as soon as possible."

"Is she all right to travel?"

"Physically, yes, but there is much which we don't know about the mind and she's..." Challenger paused, not wanting to impart his worst fears, "...it may speed her recovery to be within familiar surroundings."

Unconvinced, Roxton looked at him, "Well, we're just about ready. If you want to speak to Nebo, he's outside with Veronica and Malone. I'll keep an eye on Marguerite."

Challenger nodded thoughtfully and went off in search of their host.

Having cleaned the last bit of grit from the bolt of the rifle, Roxton meticulously put it aside, and went into the next room. Taking Challenger's recently vacated seat, Roxton silently took hold of Marguerite's hand and prepared to wait for as long as it took.

_Marguerite could sense a change. Her prison seemed less formidable, maybe there was a way out. Grasping together all that remained of her she fought, pushing back with all her might at the chaos, struggling with the serpent to put it where it could do her no harm. _

Her hand seemed so small and frail, it didn't seem quite right for the feisty woman which he knew. No longer able to stand the silence Roxton started to talk.

" Challenger's probably already told you, but I just thought you should know, everyone's fine. They're outside talking to Nebo and his grandson. Ned's being treated as quite the hero. It was his idea to go in disguised as guards taking in prisoners. Must admit, it worked like a charm, they were led right to me," he laughed ruefully recalling his own surprise when he realized what had happened. "Happiest day in my life when I saw them and they got me out…and one of the worst" he paused, recalling the moment as he saw her essence leave her face. "We made it to the room, I saw you there, but was too slow, didn't get to you quick enough, should have started sooner…" unable to continue he tightly clasped her hand between his own and wished with all his might that he could have gotten there in time. He would have died for her if he could.

_The beast was strong, but if she could shut it away, if she could only shut it away, her escape was near...._

A vibrant cascade of birdsong swept through the room distracting Roxton and its joyous notes couldn't help but remind him of Beethoven. Looking back toward Marguerite he was surprised to see a tear sliding slowly down her cheek.

"Marguerite?" hope quickly turned to delight as he felt her hand move and she drew a deep shuddering breath.

"John, is that really you?" Marguerite looked towards him as if just awakening from a deep nightmare.

Nodding, Roxton drew her into his arms as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Don't go away, please don't ever go away."

Drawing her close Roxton whispered through the dark veil of her hair "I never will. I'll always be here for you."

And they all lived happily ever after.

**The End (again)**


End file.
